The Fight
by Trueillusions1
Summary: Hermione and Ron are working through there relationship after the war. One day Hermione shares a secret with Ron and a fight breaks out. Please R & R:
1. Part 1

Ron stormed out of the Burrow and out into the garden. He was very upset and needed to get some air. He started to pace as Hermione walked up behind him. Ron stopped dead in his tracks, looked Hermione straight in the eyes and said, "What exactly do you mean when you say, 'Harry and I kissed?'"

Hermione swallowed hard. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she had to tell Ron the truth. "It's not what you think." Hermione started, "Well it is what you think, just not when you think. It was before WE were US." It had been a whole year since the end of Voldemort and the war. "It was when you left us during the war. I was crying one night, and Harry was trying his hardest to comfort me. One minute I was crying on his shoulder, and the next minute we were kissing." Hermione paused to give Ron a chance to say something. When he just continued to glare at her, not saying a word, she continued, "It didn't last long. As soon as we realized we were kissing we stopped. A few days later you came back and neither of us has ever mentioned it since. Until now that is."

Ron was lived. How could they? His best friend and his girlfriend, granted she wasn't his girlfriend at the time, but Harry knew he liked her. "So why are you telling me this now?" Ron managed to get though clenched teeth.

Hermione walked over and took his hand in hers, only to have Ron yank it away. Almost in tears Hermione said, "Please Ron, you have to understand, we were both very lonely at the time. You had left me and Harry had no choice but to leave Ginny. It was an accident. I am telling you now to be honest. I don't want to start our marriage with lies."

Ron scoffed at her and let out a loud, "HA, only our relationship then. You could have told me then, when I came back."

Hermione was now crying heavily. "I just didn't know how. I'm so sorry. Do you still want to marry me?" she sobbed through her tears.

Ron's voice lowered so low that it send a chill down her back and said, "I don't know anymore." Hermione saw a single tear run down his face, and then with a quick turn and a pop, he was gone.

Hermione collapsed onto the ground crying hard. After a few minutes she decided she wanted someone to talk to. She stood up and apparated. She stood looking at a wood door of apartment number 17. She reached up and knocked on the door.

Harry answered the door and his eyes met a sobbing Hermione. "Is Ginny here?" she asked.

"No, she went out for awhile with George. What's wrong Hermione? Come inside and have some tea." Harry said.

Hermione walked in and had a seat on the couch. It wasn't long before Harry joined her with a cup of tea and a box of tissues. "Now, what's all this crying for?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Harry in the eye and simply said in a quiet voice, "I told him Harry."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He knew exactly what it was that Hermione had told Ron. "I'm, guessing he didn't take it well?" Harry said.

Hermione shook her head no and whispered, "He says he doesn't know if he wants to marry me anymore." and with that Hermione fell onto Harry's shoulder and cried even harder. Harry took her tea from her and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her once again.


	2. Part 2

A/N: Ok so I'm reposting this cause I change the last sentence. I like it this way better cause I am already writing another ch. to this story. Sorry for the confusion.

"Ronald, What on earth are you doing?" came Ginny's voice filled with laughter. George and herself had just returned to the shop to find a very disheveled looking Ron hanging from George's open bedroom window with one foot clear though the awning below him.

"Trying not to fall at the moment!" Ron growled, "A little help please." he stated more than asked.

George clutching his side from the pains that were now shooting though it from being curled up laughing at his little brother managed to get out a, "Wingardium Leviosa," successfully lifting Ron form the mess he was in and setting him on the ground.

Ron took a minute to catch his breath and then yelled, "Where the bloody hell were you?"

"We went out to lunch. Like to tell me why you were trying to break into my shop?" George asked.

"I needed somewhere to go and someone to talk to. Me and Mione had a fight." Ron stated anger coating ever word.

Ginny pushed passed Ron as she walked into the now unlocked shop. "What's new about that? You guys always fight. That still doesn't explain why you had the sudden need to act like some Muggle superhero and try to climb up the side of walls."

Following George up to his living area above the shop, Ron plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh. "This ones different." Ron said looking his sister in the eyes. Then it hit him, This would affect her as well. 'Did she know perhaps?' he found himself thinking. Deciding that she deserved the truth he took her hand in his and said, "Ginny there is something you need to know."

Ron took a deep breath as Ginny sat down next to him. "Ginny, Harry kissed Hermione." he stated.

"WHAT?" Ginny screamed. "When, How, Why, What do you mean? Are you sure?" Ginny was now panicking and having trouble breathing.

"Yeah, that's about how I reacted. But then I hung off of the side of George's shop for about an hour and it gave me some time to calm down." Ron said. "It was during the war. You remember how I told you I had left them for a while and stayed with Bill. Well that's when it happened."

"You BASTARD" Ginny Yelled and she slapped Ron clear across the face. George knowing his little sisters temper decided that it was time to intervene and grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her away from Ron. It took him a few seconds but he managed to pry her wand away as well.

"Ginny, clam down." George managed to say through clenched teeth as he fought to hold his sister off of his brother.

"I WILL NOT CLAM DOWN!" Ginny shouted. "He just scared the living crap out of me."

"You mean your not mad?" Ron asked.

Taking pity on her brother and calming down. Ginny walked across the room and sat down next to Ron. "Ron, I've known about that for a long while now. It didn't mean anything, Hermione and Harry are best friends. They will always be there for each other when the other is down. And it just happened. I forgave Harry a long time ago for it. I was mad but I got over that, and you need to as well. Your getting married to one of the best people in the world and She loves you so much. Cant you see that's why she told you, because she loves you so much?"

"I guess your right." Ron said and then it dawned on him. He had just told Hermione that he no longer wanted to marry her. "Oh Bugger, I really screwed up this time. Ginny, I told her I didn't want to marry her anymore. What am I going to do?" He looked on the verge of tears.

"That dear brother is where I can help." George was standing there with a bouquet of wild flowers in his hand as well as a box of chocolates.

"Thanks," he hugged George and took the items, "but I don't even know where she is."

"Yes you do." Ginny stated. "Now lets go fix this shall we." and with that they apperated back to Harry and Ginny's small apartment. Where they walk in to see Harry and Hermione sleeping in each others arms on the couch.


End file.
